This invention relates to a novel yarn structure and to apparatus and method for producing yarn having such a structure.
Principal objects of the invention are the provision of a yarn structure formed from continuous filaments or staple fiber lengths which has improved stability, as well as the provision of a method of producing such yarn efficiently and inexpensively. Further objects include the provision of such stable yarn which has relatively high average bulk while maintaining high stability.
As discussed further below, the general appearance of a yarn structure according to the invention is that of alternating high bulk and compacted regions along the yarn. Structures having this general appearance, and thus superficially similar to the structure as disclosed herein, are shown in Gemeinhardt et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,417,445 and Breen et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,009,309.